<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翻譯】Oblation by Tyelpesicil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859338">【翻譯】Oblation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil'>Tyelpesicil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Translation - original link provided, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eönwë收取了一樣供品。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eönwë/Maglor | Makalaurë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【翻譯】Oblation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515257">Oblation</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka">yeaka</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please leave a kudo/comment on the original post if you enjoy the story!<br/>Link is provided above.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>神殿早已衰頹了——四面牆壁殘缺破裂，崩落的碎屑散落在周圍的綠草之間，塊塊曾被打磨過的石材以及邊角磨損的掛毯被任意遺棄在小丘各處，只有東側的塔樓堪堪屹立著。它的側牆有焚燒過的痕跡，連接著牆壁的彩瓷磚地則由著深色的煤灰與結成殼的暗紅將之玷汙。Eönwë降臨在曾經傲然的燈柱遺址上。他尚不忍心向Manwë彙報它如今的樣貌。Manwë清楚知道維林諾的精靈正苦苦掙扎著，但是告訴他確切的程度沒有任何益處——他們的人民究竟有多<em>粗鄙</em>。他看上去相當肯定他們能夠自行突破困境。但親眼見著這片廢墟，Eönwë可不這麼認為。</p><p>他緩慢地行過古老神殿的遺跡，直到見到了呼喚他的人——那是他仍然願意回應呼喚的少數幾人之一。曾穩穩扎根在山丘頂端的巨橡木早已被伐去，徒留一小截樹墩，而Kanafinwë正坐在它的根部。他的雙手整齊地交疊在膝上，頭禮貌性地微微低下，清逸的身子則包裹在自久遠時代傳下來的禮袍中。在神殿逝去的輝煌榮光裡，這只能象徵一個意思。</p><p>然而，隨著事物衰敗、失序，Eönwë再也不清楚了。他的腳步朝著精靈邁去，微風輕輕帶起他足邊的瑩白袍角，風中瀰漫著一股惡劣的煙塵味道。但環繞著Kanafinwë寧靜身影的氣流依舊祥和，如同一直以來那般。</p><p>Eönwë在他身前駐足，“是汝召喚吾？”</p><p>“是的，” Kanafinwë喃喃道，他深深鞠了一躬，腰彎得讓黑髮散落身旁，有幾縷拂過地面。而後他直起背脊，目光低垂地答覆，“我前來尋求維拉的協助，以緩解我家園的憂愁以及終結那其中的衝突。”</p><p>Eönwë心裡有一小部分訝異於居然有人過了這麼久才提出來。其餘部分則是驚訝於“居然有人會提出來”，因為周圍的碎瓦礫已足以證明精靈與大能者之間斷裂的關係。當Eönwë思忖著眼前這美麗生物的謎團，Kanafinwë繼續道，“我願以自身作為犧牲品換取任何援助。我有父親的血脈，這大概是任何人所能提供、最為厚重的犧牲了，因此我希望它足夠高貴，不會成為冒犯。”</p><p>“而Fëanáro准許？” Eönwë好奇，因為那個特定的“高貴”精靈的吝嗇天性看上去就佔了這些問題的其中大半。但Kanafinwë搖了搖頭。</p><p>“我違背了他的意願前來。”他的頭總算完全抬起，雙眼與Eönwë對視，銳利、且美麗，恰如上一回Eönwë朝它們望進去時一般。如今唯一的不同之處就是他柔和唇角掛著的哀愁，沉甸甸地壓在眉間，且他的頭髮因旅途跋涉而略顯凌亂——他必然是從遠方匆匆趕來的。Kanafinwë低聲道，“我並非長子繼承人，或許您更應該得到那個。但我有些自認頭腦清明，相信自己有更大的機會說服大人們施予憐憫。”</p><p>他的前來顯示了他的信服。一種他將低頭的服從。Eönwë亦清晰記得他那縈繞於最優美的歌曲中的聲調。這會是極為划算的交易——只需施予輕巧、簡單的恩澤便能恢復和平並換來這件精美的寶物。但Eönwë提醒道，“吾只是信使。”</p><p>“那麼我是否也該送一位兄弟來安撫您？”</p><p>Eönwë側著頭澄清，“附加，或是替代？汝是向吾主奉獻，抑或吾自行將汝留下？”</p><p>一絲笑意隱隱浮現在Kanafinwë嘴角。“決定權在於您。我並沒有特定奉獻的對象。任憑您的處置。”</p><p>Eönwë從來沒有真正明白過<em>犧牲</em>的傳統。Manwë也從未特別偏好這種行為，Eönwë向來將之視為一個自古遺留下來的習俗，那時Aulë還會派遣Mairon下來為精靈解決事端。而Mairon當然會收下任何東西作為報酬。</p><p>一般而言，Eönwë不會。但他向Kanafinwë伸出手，Kanafinwë則優雅地搭了上去。Eönwë將他從地上拉起站穩，他同Eönwë一樣挺立站著，儘管雙足貼著地面。他畢竟沒有Eönwë背上舒展的一雙巨大羽翅——是時候回家了。他決定，“吾將向Manwë通報此事，汝亦可如此，因吾認為汝之聲可入得彼心。”</p><p>Kanafinwë雙眼一亮，感激地行了禮。Eönwë又說，“而吾將留下汝，僅因汝純潔，不應返還麻煩的諸兄弟間。吾將使汝在宅中歌唱，如同世界尚且年輕與美好時，在此神殿之中汝也曾吟詠。”</p><p>Kanafinwë深吸一口氣，“那將是我的榮幸。”他踏上前，雙臂環住Eönwë雙肩——Eönwë從腰際將他托起，雙翅一振，升騰至大能者的居所。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>